Cannon God Exaxxion: Winning the Peace
by shanejayell
Summary: In the aftermath of war, the survivors pick up the pieces.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Cannon God Exaxxion, they all belong to Kenichi Sonoda and were published by Dark Horse Comics. (Who I hope will get on with publishing parts six onward, darn it.) Because I have not seen the ending I'm speculating, based on the direction the series has gone so far, and will revise if more stories become available.

Cannon God Exaxxion

War is Over

In the end the war between the Riofaldians and Earth ended not with a bang but a long, drawn out whimper. The human controlled Exaxxion intercepted the fleet of Riofaldian ships warping in and decimated them, sending a clear message that this Solar System was a dangerous place for them. Back on Earth the Riofaldian troops surrendered, realizing that even with their advanced technology they couldn't hold out long without resupply.

However, that left Earth with the problem of what to DO with the survivors, as well as the relatively innocent colonists who settled on Earth without knowing of the coming conquest... The military officers who participated in criminal acts were tried, while others who laid down their arms and the colonists were given two choices. Either they could settle in a reserve, separate from humanity or attempt to integrate, taking all the risks involved.

Second lieutenant Fiot'ts, now simply Officer Fiot'ts of the united police, hurried to her position as explosions rattled the building and disturbed the night. "Sir," she used her suit's built in mic to ask, "what is it this time?"

"Human terrorists," Alex replied, her commander and a former human colonel, "making trouble for innocent 'Fauldies. We need to shut them down as soon as we can."

"Innocent,' Fiot'ts thought to herself as she adjusted her light power suit, took position and drew her pistol, 'I'm not sure that word even applies to my people.'

The Riofaldian people were an expansionist militaristic race, and had been for as long as anyone could remember. To support their standard of living at home they took over other worlds and plundered their resources, wisely choosing worlds that were well behind them technologically speaking. After a peaceful first contact they would cooperate with a native species to build a space elevator, supposedly to open them to interstellar trade. Instead the elevator would be the tool of their destruction, unleashing the giant battle machines that the Riofaldians used to take over world upon world.

On cue Fiot'ts broke from cover, silently leading her team of three into the warren that was the docks near what was once the space elevator. Wrecked in the war it was a looming shadow, one doomed to be disassembled when the time was right. Through the dim light Fiot'ts moved forward slowly, the sensors in her suit picking up movement up ahead.

"Damn 'Faldie bitch," a man hissed as they heard a blow being struck, "think we'd just forgive and forget?! Your people made us cannibals with your fake relief supplies! You aren't anywhere near done paying for that!"

Fiot'ts winced. The Riofaldians lacked the taboos of their Earth hosts, and at least in her case had been unaware of the reaction they would cause among humans. 'Another error of our commanders,' she thought bleakly. Gesturing to her team she said, "We have to move, they're going to either rape or kill her."

Together they hurried up the hall into a open area, seeing three men pinning a pale Riofaldian woman while another stood watch, gun drawn. "Move away from the woman and throw down your arms!" her subordinate yelled, weapon ready.

The standing man fired and Fiot'ts cursed softly, her short hair falling into her eyes as she shot back, the projectile tearing into his arm. As they saw their friend be hurt the men holding the Riofaldian woman down leapt away from her as if she was on fire, looking around them desperately for a escape.

"Surrender now," Fiot'ts pitched her voice as commandingly as she could, "or suffer the consequences."

The man with a gun cast it away as her team rounded them up, binding their hands as they walked by Fiot'ts. "Damn 'Fauldie," one man muttered as he passed by, spitting at her.

One of her men moved to punch him but Fiot'ts raised a hand to stop him. "Let it go," she ordered softly, "I don't care."

"Come on," her second in command dragged the man off even as Fiot'ts walked over to the injured woman.

"Why didn't you kill them?" the wounded Riofaldian woman demanded, her blonde hair shining against her pale skin, tears glistening on her cheeks.

Fiot'ts offered her a hand up, mentally commanding the nanowear in her dunsuit to form a rough gown for her. "If we just kill," she finally said quietly, "things will never change."

The Riofaldian woman looked at her blankly as they walked then began to sob quietly. "I want to go home," she managed to choke out, "away from this human madness!"

'Home is something either of us may never see,' Fiot'ts thought to herself tiredly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Welcome home," hearing the door open Aoi Hino called out as she checked over dinner. While the meal was basically pre-made it did need to be properly heated... and to be honest Aoi was a bit superstitious that way.

Fiot'ts took off the glove containing the core nanotech for her light armor and set it down on the table, then the pale skinned and rose haired woman smiled tiredly, "Hello, love."

"Long day?" Aoi asked her, the redish brown haired woman gently pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Hmm," Fiot'ts sighed happily as she relaxed a bit in Aoi's embrace. "Attempted assault," she sighed, "those are always hard."

"Hmm," Aoi nodded, her gaze far more understanding than most humans might have been. "Ley me get you a drink," she smiled, "and we'll talk about it..."

Aoi Hino was a unusual woman, her family having been yanked right into the cusp of the war. Her little sister Akane had fallen in love with the pilot of the earth mecha Exaxxion, Hoichi 'Gun' Kano, and the whole family had been declared enemies of the Riofaldian forces. She survived being taken hostage at the space elevator, an attack on the elevator and was eventually rescued by the infamous Gun. Not only that, she had been at ground zero when the first treaties between the colonist and humans were made.

They talked a bit, Aoi soothing Fiot'ts while also talking about her work as a reporter, both of them soon chuckling at a goof up her fellow broadcaster had made. "It's days like this," Fiot'ts murmured, "that I'm glad you approached me."

Sitting beside her on the couch Aoi chuckled softly, "Then I'm glad I picked you to interview back then." She looked thoughtful, "I think it was when you talked about your friend Shishi'a that I realized we might be similarly inclined."

Fiot'ts blushed faintly, "That obvious, hmm?" She looked off into the distance, "Shishi'a... was my first crush, really. She never knew I was alive."

Aoi reached out and hugged her, well aware of how delicate a Riofaldan could be. "I was so sorry for your loss," she said softly, "and I could hear your anger too."

She nodded slightly as Fiot'ts said, "The general she sacrificed herself to save? He didn't care. Her cries as she died were just a distraction for him." Fiot'ts' eyes shimmered with remembered pain and grief, "He never even went to pay his respects later."

Tenderly Aoi stroked her head, hugging her as she said, "I'm so sorry."

"No," Fiot'ts smiled weakly, "it's all right." She looked up into Aoi's brown eyes, "If I hadn't discovered how I felt with her, I might never have found you." Gracefully she pressed her lips to Aoi's, traces of salt from her tears still lingering on her lips.

Aoi slid back as the kiss deepened, both of them sampling the alien yet familiar taste of the other's skin. She slid her arms around Fiot'ts as she nibbled her neck, stroking her back and sliding her hand down to her skirt covered bottom.

"Hmm," Fiot'ts purred softly as she swiftly undid buttons on Aoi's shirt, revealing a white bra and silky skin.

"If you like," Aoi purred in Fiot'ts' ear, "you can imagine I'm Shishi'a,."

"I'm happier," Fiot'ts nibbled gently on the skin above her bra, "here with you."

"You say the sweetest things," Aoi chuckled as she unclipped her bra.

Fiot'ts smiled as she scooted up to kiss her wife. "Loving you," she looked tenderly into Aoi's eyes, "makes it easy." Then she kissed her once again before moving on to certain more... intimate areas.

End

Notes: Fiot'ts is her LAST name, but for the life of me I can't find her first name in the mangas I have. lol Her response to Shishi'a's death is just as I mentioned, though she is mostly just a background character in Exaxxion. Aoi Hino is also mostly a background character, and has almost no fleshing out. So I decided to do a bit here... lol


End file.
